


Chains

by Hellopeopelaotfanfic011



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Backstory, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Frieda reiss, Banished Eren Yeager, Banishment, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren tells story, Gen, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Possessive Zeke Yeager, Rebellion, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, founding Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellopeopelaotfanfic011/pseuds/Hellopeopelaotfanfic011
Summary: Eren gets banished from the walls and travels around the world but one day gets captured and imprisoned by mysterious people.Several years later the scouts go beyond their island in search for him.He tells his friends his story and what happened to him after he left the walls.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

This is following after the events of the beast Titan in season3 part 2 some things will be a bit different

 **850**  
Betrayal that was all Eren felt ,he helped humanity defeat the Titans by sealing up wall Maria only to be told to get lost. His friends said they would defend him until the end.  
His punishment defying the military and the scouts was exile.Doomed to wander Titan infested territory.Maybe they were right not to go with him,they wouldn't of survived he could barely survive even with his powers.When his punishment was announced there were not many protest from his friends and next time he saw them they told him they would not go with him.

That's how he now finds himself sitting on a high tree in the cold stormy night crying.Eren knew what he did wrong he just doesn't remember it.  
According to what was left of the scouts he refused go to the other side of the wall to engage the beast Titan as a result most of the scouts were slaughtered ,then he refused to give them any information he found in his basement and instead lit his house of fire destroying the Titans secrets.Why he did that he didn't know ,he doesn't even remember doing that.

He was walking along in his human form it was the middle of the night now the rain calmed as the storm passed he continued to walk until he smelt something, something salty. He started running forward until he came over an hill of some sorts and he saw it  
The ocean.

After Erens banishment many people after reading the news of his exile were outraged as many considered him a hero for claiming wall Maria back of course the military responded saying he was too unpredictable and dangerous to allow him in the walls.

Many protest still took place however over time many people saw it was useless as Eren could be too far away by now. The scouts continued their work through out the winter and within a matter of months all Titans in wall Maria were gone. Over population was no longer a problem, people had more space and land for farming.

The scouts discovered that there was not many Titans beyond the wall. Hanji had a theory that there were a limited amount of Titans and most of them were within wall Maria. The scouts soon were able to ride through uncharted territory before coming across the ocean.

Armin looked at the water there was a shell he picked it up holding it in his palm he felt a twinge of sadness he promised Eren that they would see the ocean together he wondered if he already seen it. Tears formed in his eyes he didn't believe Eren did what he did on purpose he wanted to see him again so he could apologise but some part of him knew it was unlikely to happen.

The scouts officially declared the outer lands safe from Titans although reluctant many people started moving out of the walls over time ,the scouts escorted people to the ocean and the news of this massive stretch of water spread like wildfire soon many people began to move to the sea side and a town started to rapidly grow. It was a popular spot for tourist and trade. It became common knowledge because if the scouts that they were surrounded by the ocean

The scouts drew a map and queen historia announced the name of this land to be paradise. It was four years after Erens banishment that the scouts were given permission to explore pass the ocean. The town now called ocean side had a harbour ,the scouts used it to dock large ships and loaded them with supplies. They were excited but also scared what if there were more Titans on the other side but that thought didn't cross Armins or mikasas mind they were both determined to find Eren. Everyone was Sasha,Connie,Jean,Levi,hanji even historia but she wasn't allowed to go. They soon began boarding with their weapons and enough food to last a month . The scouting regiment set off.

They were at sea for two days now hanji said if they don't find any land within two weeks they would turn around. However mikasa knew there was more land ahead of her. Eren was nowhere to be found on paradise so he had to somewhere beyond that. Determination rippled through her she clenched her fist "I will find you Eren no matter what the government says"

Finally after a few hours a large bit of land was spotted it was too far away from them to see anything but it was something.Hanji was excited to say the least jumping up and down at the sight of new land then getting yelled at by levi. Who then ordered the rest of the soldiers to gather their gear and to be prepared.

Hanjis journal 854  
Day 1- began expedition to the other side of the ocean sooo excited Levi said to shut up I see no land so far  
Day 2- saw no sign of land until mid day however no very clear  
Day 3- finally reached our destination point the beach looks like the one on paradise a few small differences we will rest here for the night then we will get the horses ready and begin our hike found evidence of a ship wreck quite new but a bit shabby I believe it's Erens ,began investigating it.  
Day 5- hike began however vegetation looks thick had to cut through it to create a path and we have walked several leagues I've ordered the men to stay alert no sign of Titans yet or Eren which is a bit disappointing.  
Day 12- reached a suitable place to sent up a base trees are extremely tall vegetation extremely thick suggest no titans.  
Day 13- going back home left supplies for our next expedition so we could travel further.  
Day 15-walking back no sign of titans or Eren.

Hanji finished writing she was sitting in a tent the with the sun beginning to go down nothing too exciting happened today hanji huffed and was interrupted by Levi.  
"Oi four eyes , what are you going to do about the ship wreck mikasa keeps going on about it and is threatening to go off on her own if we don't give her an answer"

"What does she want us to do we've already investigated it" This was true as soon as they found it they search it there wasn't much but it was several years old indicating that the small boat was Erens but also means he was far away from them.  
"Tch bloody brat"  
hanji didn't know if Levi was talking about mikasa or eren or both. "Eren is probably long gone by now I doubt he'd stay here" hanji said looking around at the large trees and bushes.  
“commander we can't leave him out here alone" hanji and Levi both turned around to see who was speaking. "I'm sorry mikasa there's nothing I can do we don't have enough supplies next time we will bring enough to last a few months however this expedition is only a test to see how dangerous it is out here"

"But"mikasa started

"don't ,I want to find Eren too however we can't if we're starving to death. Next expedition we will try and dedicate it to finding Eren alright" Levi responded he gave mikasa a glare which she returned however said nothing and walked out of the tent.

Little did they know they were being watched their every move since the moment they set foot in the forest "go inform him"


	2. The world beyond

The sun set and most of the scouting regiment was sound asleep the one's on watch were busy chatting quietly.  
Unsuspecting victims of an ambush.  
A scout on watch saw something moving on the forest floor he brought out his swords only to be attacked by an arrow.  
It was silent ,it landed on his shoulder but quickly put him to sleep drugged.  
This continued with the other watchers until a scout saw his comrades being attacked and sound the alarm the mysterious figures shot the man but it was too late the others awoke and attacked the figures. They shot several scouts however they were at a disadvantage as the scouts had ODM gear. Eventually the dark figures were overpowered.

Five peoples were all kneeling in a straight line with their hands behind their back. Levi was interrogating them  
" who are you" no answer   
"why did you attack us" again no answer   
" I'm losing my patience I would hate for any of you to lose a few limbs during our meeting...well-"  
"We had no intention to kill you" said a man at the end of the row  
"really? Is that so" Levi leaned close to the man who spoke then said " answer the question why did you attack us" the man looked up then back at Levi he knew that if these people didn't get an answer they would probably beat it out of them.  
"We had no intention of attacking you at first we saw you turning back to wherever it is you came from but... we heard you talk about someone"   
"Really who did we talk about"   
Levi already knew the answer who else could they have been talking about  
"Eren" the mans voice barley a whisper.

"How do you know Eren" Levi said  
"We-" he began   
"Stop it" a women with black hair shouted .   
Levi looked at her "perhaps you can answer" she said nothing.

Hanji was pacing her tent in deep thought "Oi shitty glasses stop pacing" the tent was silent until Jean spoke "are we going after him"   
"Yes of course we are!"   
"Mikasa the situation still holds the same, we haven't enough supplies to last us long enough to find Eren" hanji responded.  
" can't we just interrogate them to tell us where Eren is" Armin pointed at the row of people "if we do find Eren then maybe he can give us supplies"  
" maybe, however the government is expecting are arrival in a couple of weeks"  
"Hanji why don't we split into two groups"reasoned Armin "that way we can look for Eren and those who want to go home to their families can, and the rest of us can look for Eren"   
"We can hunt" Sasha called out   
"Hmmm"   
"Commander" a scout came in the tent "one of the prisoners are willing to talk"

They all came out and the same women with black hair "we will take you not to Eren ...but our king then he will decide ,however if my king forbids you to see Eren and tells you to leave you will do so without hesitation"

"T-There are more of you!"hanji exclaimed "how exciting"  
"Well do you agree to the terms" hanji nodded 

" we will take you to Valhalla ,our city, and find you all temporarily lodgings and give you a chance to supplie"  
It's been a few hours since they started walking ,   
Mikasa didn't trust them not one bit they were probably leading them into a trap they were all on guard. She looked over at them, they were tied up still directing the scouts to their city.Despite Levi and hanji agreeing to the terms of the agreement she privately promised that wether or not their king allows them to see Eren she would go look for him either way. She just had to be patient.

The entrance to Valhalla   
A few hours past and the carriage stopped. "We're here"  
"How!"   
She looked over at mikasa then turned around and started walking towards a large tree and walked through.   
"What the fuck"Levi followed her darkness surrounded him until he saw a bright light and a city   
A huge city with stone structures and marble pillars as walls the rest of the scouts followed him and the women through the tree. Hanji was awestruck and started bouncing up and down " four eyes calm down"   
"How can I this is amazing" 

The dark haired women smiled slightly and said "follow me" they walked to the entrance. They saw more buildings and tall structures Levi noticed that they seemed to be a mixture of marble and a familiar crystal of sorts ,the wall too. They arrived at a impressive gate only to be stopped by a guard.

" halt state yer business" he looked around with a raised eyebrow  
"I'm here John mind if you let us in we have business with his majesty"   
"Unfortunately you missed 'im ,he left several hours ago and won't return for a few hours. May I ask why you need to ter talk to him"

She looked at him a shook her head "no our business Is our own. However I would appreciate it if we found some rooms for our guest as you can see their is quite a lot of them"  
He nodded "they must lay down their weapons otherwise they can't enter the city"   
The dark haired women looked at them but Levi spoke " how do we know you won't attack us"   
"You don't"   
"We need our weapons to be ready incase of a battle" Levi whispered to hanji

" I know we can't afford to be defenceless" hanji replied then shouted to the guards " can some of us stay out here with our weapons while the rest of us go in"  
The guard looked at the black haired women and she nodded saying   
"yes you can do that we have no intention to fight as long as you stay true to your word"  
Volunteers offered to stay behind, eventually those eager to find Eren went inside the magnificent diamond city. Several others including floch followed. They were directed towards a inn of sorts and given large rooms. 

Armin sat near a window in his room he noted how difficult it was to tell the poor district from the rich the entire city looked the same "amazing" he thought he looked down at the streets and the building's surrounding it them were all made of marble including the one they were in.   
The streets were fairly busy with stalls open and bars. He saw a metal creature wander pass the inn with no horse in tow. Armin couldn't help but wonder how these people survived the titans the walls were big but no that big ,were they the one who sent the armoured and colossal titans?   
they didn't ask them where they were from did the already know do they know the secret to the titans? He had so many questions his thoughts were interrupted by something yelling. He quickly ran down to the inns restaurant it was mikasa yelling at that black haired women.   
"What's wrong mikasa"  
"This bitch won't let me past"  
The woman gritted her teeth and said "I know you don't want to look around the city the real reason you want to go out is to look for Eren when I already told you that you need the king's permission" 

Armin grabbed mikasas hand and apologised to the black haired women and started walking back to their rooms.   
"Mika we need to be patient"  
"We don't even know if their bloody king will let us see Eren we need to be prepared to take him if things don't go as planed"  
"Take him! Mika we can't kidnap him"  
"We don't need to ,he'll come back with us willingly"  
"You brats are so noisy"said levi coming out of his room at the end of the corridor . He really came all the way over here just to tell them that.

"He'll come to us willingly" what mikasa said replayed through armins head over and over again at dinner. Will he though? Will Eren come home with us?   
For the first time since they arrived in this new land Armin felt scared. When the expedition started he was so sure Eren would go home with them wether the government like it or not but now they've discover this city for all they know Eren could have started a new life here. He sighed there was no point in pondering about it he just had to wait for their king.  
A horn sounded it got everyone's attention or well apart from Sasha's as she was now on her third helping of desert.   
"The king has returned"


	3. The banished returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts finally see Eren

The horn signalled the return of the king however it was late so the raven haired women told them the king will see them tomorrow the scouts made their way to their rooms and waited

The next morning they got dressed and went to the palace where the king lived. It's impressive mikasa thought as they walked through the large halls and corridors in fact they were so large a Titan could walk through them, the women signalled for them to walk through a large set of doors and into a giant room and there sat  
Eren! 

"What do you want"he asked in a gruff tone. Mikasa was shocked but that quickly went away to make room for other emotions like happiness. She looked at her friend he looked different ,good different. He had long hair going down to his shoulders,he looked tall and well built. He was sitting at a table with a quill in hand and papers in front of him but he made no move to hug them he looked as though he saw them just yesterday.  
"Eren" she breathed. He simply looked at her with an unreadable expression and with a flat tone said "get out"  
Guards came up either side of them and began directing them to the door  
" w-wait eren" 

"Wait that's it you haven't given us a chance to talk yet" reasoned Jean  
"Who knows how much shit will come out of your mouth so I recommend you just go down to the horse stables Jean so we can clean up once your done" 

"Eren please we just want to talk. I know your angry with us I would be too but we're not going to get anywhere with you ignoring us"Armin pleaded with tears swelling up in his eyes  
"we should of helped you when you had those problems with your Titan I'm sorry"  
Eren looked at them for a few minutes then signalled the guards to go giving them privacy. "Is that all you have to say, been feeling guilty all these years have we " he paused and stood from his chair  
" after all I've done for humanity, helping you defeat the titans and reclaiming wall Maria only for you to throw me away like a broken tool, you wanted me gone because like everyone else you believed me to be dangerous... I told you I couldn't remember what I did yet you still believed I was selfish and didn't want anyone to know the titans secret, instead of trying to help me understand why I did that in the first place. I was scared too when they kept me in that dungeon I was so scared I would lose control of myself again"

No one spoke he was right they all knew he was right they should of helped him.  
"We can't turn back the past please Eren we're sorry" Eren looked at mikasa and said " your just repeating the same empty words again" he flicked his wrist and guards came to show them out that was all he had to say. Eren didn't look back at them.  
The guards showed them to the gate immediately and gave them back their weapons  
"Aww come on can't we just walk around for a bit"  
The guard glared at hanji " no his 'ighness declared you to go and according to Frieda you promised to respect the kings wishes regardless of what the were"  
Frieda Armin thought back to the raven haired women "it must be her" he thought

"Are you going to sulk all day now"  
"No" Eren responded, Frieda had nerve bringing them here.  
"You could at least tried to nice they really do seem to want to amend things with you"  
Eren looked at her,his face gave nothing away but Frieda knew that Eren wanted to see them again  
"They thought I was a monster before if I have told them what happened to me they would of probably ran away "  
"You don't know that" she responded  
"What are you trying to say"  
she shrugged "I know you miss them and it's obvious they miss you too, stop being stubborn and go tell them that"

Eren scoffed and sat back down  
"Listen" she gently lifted the bottom of his chin up "if they can't accept that you've evolved they don't deserve to be part of the new world we're creating, if their scared of you tell them to run back to their island and stay" she sighed " but you have to tell them first and they seem like the kind of people to not want to repeat past mistakes, they may find it a bit unnerving at first ,their reaction will determine their intentions"  
Eren looked at her and nodded. The proceeded to get up and walk out of the room. Frieda wasn't sure if he was going to them or just ignoring her he was a difficult person to read.

The scouts walked on, most chatting about their lives or the amazing city they had to leave behind. However hanji, Levi and the members of the 104th were silent. Mikasa walked a distance away from them silently buried in her scarf. 

They were walking until sunset when hanji ordered the soldiers to sent up camp. They began pitching tents and collecting firewood when a voice shouted from above  
"do you think it's wise to start a fire in such a small clearing" the scouts looked up and sitting on branch was Eren  
Mikasa rushed over about to say something until Eren stopped her he climbed out of the tree and stood face to face with his old comrades  
“the only reason I'm here is to ask about the situation on paradise"  
" why do you want to know I thought you wanted nothing to do with us" jean scowled  
" I also believe you told us to get lost" added Connie  
"Perhaps" began Eren "however someone told me a should give you a chance"  
Eren walked forward towards hanjis tent waving his hand at them"come on let's talk"


	4. Where it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells his story

**851 January**

It's my Birthday in a few months Eren thought soon I'll be 16. He was sitting by the sea looking at it ,the sun was rising poking its head over the water creating a breathtaking image. He had to go soon he had to leave the island forever. He felt sad but excited at the same time he spent the winter near the beach all alone barely surviving. He knew ,thanks to his father's memories, he couldn't take his shabby boat on the ocean during the winter it was too dangerous.

So he had to wait but no more he grabbed several boxes filled with supplies and put them on the boat he then climbed on and started sailing. Luckily the wind was strong it pushed him away from the island. It took a few days but he finally made it. He walked on hours turned into days and days turned into months he saw things Armin and him always talked about fields of snow, mountains that spewed fire thank god he was in his Titan form otherwise he probably would have been killer.

**next year (852) March**

It's been a about a year since his banishment and about a year after he left the island although he was alone he couldn't help but feel in awe about everything he's seen.

He was running in his Titan form one day ,it occurred to him he spent most of his time in his Titan but didn't get that tired in fact he hardly remembers the last time he was in human form he smiled to himself but quickly stopped and slowed down to a walk, he heard something he sniffed the air but he could only smell the forest. He continued to walk until.  
BANG

A loud sound came from above him followed by a net "FUCK-!" It collapsed on him pulling to the ground. Eren tried to get up but large chains wrapped around his arms and legs. He Crystallised his fingers making a claw and hardened the skin around his nape protecting him. He clawed at the net and chains and attacked the source.  
Little people

Humans, Eren almost forgot the name. He wasn't surprised they were out here. He knew human beings still existed outside a lot of them did. What confused him was how they were so prepared to attack him when he was just passing through. His attention turned when he saw some of the humans run away when he got out of his bounds however some stayed they looked like they were saying something it didn't matter he charged at them but large thick chains shot out of the ground holding him in place.  
He tried to claw them away but they were wrapped around his fingers, around his entire body immobilising him. Eren looked around him he saw the humans surrounding him.  
shit

They were crushing his neck "are they trying to force my human form out...  
fine have it your way" Eren came out of his Titan form and formed crystals on his fingers. He began to climb down his Titan form dodging and cutting the chains that tried to catch him. He bit into his hand and became a 15 metre tall Titan again he rushed passed the strange people away from the forest until...

A large crystal spike came out of the ground piercing him a Titan suddenly appeared it held a long hammer in its hand and was covered in thin paper white skin. Eren managed to detach himself from the spike and then jumped on the ground the Titan tried to hit him but he dodged his started to move however more nets and chains came holding him in place! The large Titan brought its hammer up then everything went black...

Eren awoke to the sound of bird singing which is not something unusual for him. Part of him wondered if the fight a dream which he comes to the conclusion it wasn't as he was laying down on a comfortable king sized bed with some new clothes rather then the patchy ones he wore. He looked around him the room was magnificent with marble floors and white curtains to decorate the large open window.

Eren didn't have enough time to admire the room more as someone knocked on the door.  
"May I come in sir"Eren didn't answer not that he didn't want to but it he couldn't speak.

"I'm coming in is that all right sir" the man waited for a response then entered after a few seconds holding something in his hand. He saw Eren sat up on the bed glaring at him but didn't take much notice to that "ah your awake good ,my lady would like for you to put on these clothes to meet her for a meal. Dinner is in 1 hour bathe, clean and get dressed I will send someone to collect you to bring you to the dining hall" he hung up the clothes bowed then left the whole time Eren just glared at him.

He had too many questions running through his head but he had a feeling he would get the answers at the 'dinner' .He slowly got up and stumbled using the bed frame for support he eventually made his way to the toilet with a grand bath. He ran the hot water on and go unchanged he looked in the mirror and saw he had cuts and bruises all over body "they should have healed by now" he thought  
he was too dizzy to think too much so just decided that he was probably out of energy.

He climbed in the bath a just relaxed in the hot water. Eventually Eren got out and put on the dinner clothes ,a maid entered the room, bowed to him and guided him to the dining hall. He saw marble floors and a big crystal chandelier above a polished wooden table(not that big). A women who looked like she was in her early thirties indicated for him to sit down opposite her, he obeyed and sat down.

"my name is miss tybur, I am the Titan you met in the forest also known as the war hammer Titan" Eren just looked at her how the hell was he suppose to respond to that. So he just looked around the room.

Two servants came and placed a plate of food in front of him. I- It looked like turkey with potatoes! Erens mouth started to water its been a long time since he ate something. It's not as though he couldn't hunt or cook more like he just didn't need to. He always used the sun as his source of food. He wondered if he's been deprived of sunlight that could explain why he had no energy to heal his wounds.

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. Miss tybur looked amused it took Eren a few seconds to realise he was drooling.  
He wiped away the spit " hm how long were you alone out there" she said with a slight smile "it seems your social skills are a bit dull"Eren looked at her with an odd look ,his social skills. "Allow me to explain , I believe you already know the history to this world so there is no need to explain to you about that but what I am going to do is offer you something"


	5. Prisoner

852 March  
Eren is now 17. And recently someone found him.  
"Offer you a deal"  
Eren looked at her and shook his head he did not want to accept her offer she looked at him and sighed " unfortunate ...guards" four people ran up either side of him grabbed his arms and legs holding him in place.

"a shame it had to come to this perhaps some time in a cell will help, whenever you change your mind just shout my name ok" miss tybur said in a sweet tone. She clicked her fingers and Eren was carried off, he tried to turn into a Titan but couldn't, he was chucked carelessly into an underground cell and chains were placed around his wrist,feet and neck which were the connected to the wall.  
One of the guards kicked Eren in his stomach causing him to grunt. He couldn't turn into a Titan something was preventing him.  
"Shit" he thought  
Day and night he struggled against his bounds causing deep wounds on his ankles, wrist and neck. He couldn't heal either "fuck fuck fuck"

Eventually he stopped struggling accepting it was a lost cause the guards outside would beat and taunted him it. Giving him little to no food. When they did feed him ,Eren would silently wonder how they got such an exotic taste in bread. It tasted ,smelt and looked like a swamp and a piece of shit had a baby.  
"Ugh" this place was disgusting 

Miss tybur would come down every week ,or so she told him, and he would be tied to a chair to be tortured into submission and/or ask him questions on the island.He didn't know why but he was able to heal whenever this day came maybe that injection they gave him helped. He looked over at tybur, Stupid sadistic bitch seems to enjoy hurting other people.

852 3 months later ( June)

"Hello Eren" a voice appeared outside his cell. He looked up at it and saw that it was Reiner and bertolt and shot them a disgusted look then " come to gloat"  
"No we came-"  
"Just out of curiosity did miss tybur hunt me down or was it just a coincidence"  
"We all knew you were banished so we began to look for you"responded Reiner 

'This is embarrassing these people have tried to kidnap me so many times and failed now look at me' Eren thought he sighed "I suppose it's inevitable I get captured again especially now I have no one to help me" he felt a twinge of sadness but he didn't let it show on his face " well what do you want" 

They looked at each the bertolt said "Eren why don't you take the deal" Eren looked at them with a blank expression and laid back down on the floor facing the wall "Eren-  
"Was your plan all along to bring me to this place so tybur could control me"  
"No not control Eren we want you to have a choice and help us"

"With taking away people's freedom bertolt and I don't know what you mean by choice" he looked back at them then back at the chains wrist.  
"I say I don't want to accept the deal yet the war hammer Titan won't take no for an answer. Do you even know what she's doing to me" he indicates to the chair with straps on in the middle of the room.

Their faces pales "thought so but the good dogs you are won't put a stop to it. Leave me alone I'm trying asleep"  
"Oh Are you" said a voice that unfortunately belonged to tybur ,she had several guards with her and what looked like a doctor carrying a case. She looked in the direction of his former friends and told them to leave. They gave one last look at Eren before scuffling away. 

The guards entered his cell and freed him from his shackles before placing him in the chair. He didn't even try to fight.  
It was pointless he had no energy "I could of sworn we did this yesterday" he stated with no emotion in his voice he wasn't going to let them think he was scared. They didn't answer him.

The guards finished strapping him down and put the gag over his mouth. The doctor opens his case and takes out some syringes then proceeds to take his blood the usual routine.  
Why? He didn't know why but it was probably nothing good.

He looked at tybur who was stroking his head the same way you stroke a pet. The doctor finishes and the guards now get to hurt him as much as they want. They start by chopping of his fingers one by one and breaking his bones, tybur and the doctor leave the screaming boy behind as they closed the door of the cell and walk out. 

1 hour later  
"God even with the gag on how do you manage to scream so loud" the guards taunted the boy sitting in the chair. He was breathing heavily and shaking violently,there was stream gushing from his wounds. He grabs a knife and starts playing around with the boys intestines. Eren can do nothing but scream and thrash about in his bounds.  
He take the knife out and then plunges it into his left eye, turning it around slowly. He then rips it out. The other guard take of Erens gag "the lady said to give you another dosage of pain as she's seeing no improvement" Eren spits at him which earns him a few punches,he grips the back of his head pulling his hair"  
listen brat you belong to the tybur family wether you like it or not, this is going to go on everyday from now until you admit it" he punches Eren again and puts the gag over his mouth while the other breaks as many bones as he can after they healed he then injects Eren with a painful poison.

"S-someone help me please someone help me"he wants to start crying.  
He has two options either stay in the cell to be ruthlessly tortured until his dying day or become a slave to the tyburs and oppress, possibly kill people. Tears streak down his face as the pain continues.

Present day  
Eren stopped telling his story for a minute and looked a bit traumatised. Levi, hanji, mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha were sitting on the floor in a circle all listening to his story. Mikasa felt the need to comfort Eren. She didn't think he'd suffered this much. Levi made tea and gave it to them Hanji was the first to speak up.  
" Eren I'm sorry this all our faults" he didn't deny it.  
"What was the deal she offered you and why didn't you just pretend to agree to it" Levi said  
Eren looked at Levi " I'll tell you as the story goes on it'll be difficult to understand without knowing everything else ,as to why I didn't pretend to join her it was difficult to fool her she always knew when I was lying in the questions she asked as well. I didn't know how at first but someone told me"

852 (November)  
Eren had his hands tied up above his head with a chain, cutting into his skin he was shaking from loss of blood and lack of sleep. Giant gashes were on his back and front. The guards had forbidden Eren to fall asleep every time he did they would whip him.  
He's lasted three days but was unsure if he could go on any longer. He feels his legs getting weaker and weaker beneath him. He looks up to see the guards two were asleep while the other kept a watchful eye on him ready to strike.  
CRACK

A loud sound and pain erupted from behind him and again and again. The gag made it difficult for him to scream.  
CRACK 

Tears stung his eyes.  
Into the fourth day the guards were laughing as they beat and whipped him more and more to satisfy their own twisted pleasures. He couldn't take this anymore "please someone anyone" he thought.  
"That's enough" a large voice echoed the prison. They stopped immediately "s-sir the tyburs allowed us-"  
"They allowed you to hurt him not kill him" he took a look at Eren who couldn't even focus on his face properly "get out I'll deal with the tyburs" he shouted at the guards. They hurried out of the prison and the man put his hands on erens face "don't worry little brother I promised to save you didn't I "  
That was the last thing Eren heard before mercifully slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. The plan

852  
Eren was laying on his stomach when he awoke, he felt warm and comfortable. He realised he was on a bed and had a blanket covering him but his back hurt. He tried to get up however someone must've noticed his movements as he heard footsteps approaching him. He hissed from the pain in his back. 

"You shouldn't push yourself" he looked up at the voice and saw a blonde man with a bushy beard. "Your that man who was there that day.. the day when we took back wall Maria the beast Titan" his voice was hoarse from lack of water.  
The blonde man seemed to notice this as he took a cup of water and pressed against erens lips. Eren was hesitant at first but allowed the man to help him. After taking a few sips of water the man tore it away from him. Before Eren could retaliate the blonde explained 

"I'll give you something to eat and drink but not too much otherwise you'll throw it up"  
Eren nodded and was handed half a loaf of bread "why did you stop them" 

"Well they were hurting you"  
Eren looked at him his face gave nothing away "why did you tell me that one day you'll save me and that I look nothing like him... my father you know him don't you"

"Of course I know him" he smiled softly at Eren "I'll tell you if you promise not to get upset"  
I'm not 5 he thought but just nodded slightly "well the reason I know him is because he raised me as well" what "I'm also his son,I apologise we didn't have a proper introduction last time we met my name is zeke Yeager and I am your older half brother"  
That escalated quickly.

Present day  
"The monkeys your brother" Levi exclaimed  
Eren nodded  
"Wait we did know your father came from outside the walls is that how he has another son" Eren nodded again  
"So do Titan shifting powers run in family's then or is it anyone can become a shifter if they eat one"  
Eren looked at Armin and shrugged "yes and no it can run in family's but your right anyone can become a Titan shifter but anyway once I found that out he told me about the founder and how it was able to wipe our memories —

852 The next day  
"The founder could wipe memories because of pathways"  
"Yes" responded zeke "that's why it's so powerful not only can it wipe memories and replace them but it can also control the people who are connected to the pathways to turn into titans or become human gain it can as you know control pure titans and change the body of those connected to the pathways"  
"Change the body?"

Zeke nodded " say for instance there was a disease, as you might know some people can survive diseases while others can't well the founder can change your body to fight the disease like someone who can"  
"What kind of people are connected to the pathways is it just the descendants or-"  
"No someone could be added to the paths but they have to go through a procedure to make them similar to someone who's born connected to the pathways according to sources the founder could do even more but those powers are the only ones we know of " 

That makes sense  
Eren was still laying on his stomach and zeke came over with some food, water and some bandages to redress his wounds. "If you wanted to save me why didn't you come as soon as I got here and now that you've told me we're brothers what exactly do you intend to do"  
"I was out of town doing business little brother as soon as I heard you were here I wanted to meet you but dear miss tybur wouldn't let me ,eventually she let me in probably in hope I could investigate .." he trailed off "investigate what" 

"Tybur said they've been asking you questions Eren, have you noticed anything weird"  
Eren looked at him and nodded "she knows when I'm lying" 

"Yes she also keeps taking your blood yes tybur uses your blood to control the pathways because your the founder of course shes not that strong she could force you to tell her the truth but she knows when your lying"  
"Is me not being able to use my Titan powers to do with the pathways"

"No ,scientist have discovered a serum that can suppress powers but they haven't told anyone how to make it so there is no point in your asking"  
Eren took note on this . He decided to leave the questions right now.  
He winced as zeke puts on the final bandage on him "sorry" 

"It's fine ,thank you for helping me ... but what has that got to do with you investigating"  
"According to my knowledge you were given some 'medication' Tybur hoped that she could brainwash you using it"

"How is that possible" eren looked at his older brother who answered "I won't go into detail but the formula you were given it but it makes you hallucinate , feel dizzy and makes you forget things but it never worked on you or not fully anyway"  
"Why" 

zeke hesitated "I don't know why, tybur thought about giving you higher dosage but that's dangerous.  
Anyway you asked what my intention is, well it's to get you out."

That caught Erens attention but he didn't know if he fully trusted zeke after all he killed a lot of scouts. But Eren didn't have much of a choice he had nothing to lose if zeke did betray him. On top of that he generally seemed to want to help him  
“how?"  
The tybur family are going away as well as the armoured we should escape then"  
"Where will we go"

"We'll stay in the city we need to fix it ,as you know"  
Yes Eren does know what zeke means this place is killing people and he still had a promise to maintain he still needed to take revenge for his mother. "Alright I'll go with you" zeke stood up a walked out closing the door and locking it behind him " two weeks I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with them and be patient for the time being. I'll come back as soon as I can" 

"Won't that be suspicious if you keep coming back even now the guards might suspect you of treason" 

“Tybur isn't the only one to control the pathways I'll wipe the guards memories" he began to walk off Eren remembered him talking about needing his blood to control the pathways he looked at his bandages and wondered if that's why zeke wanted to help him 'did he take my blood' he thought.  
It was a bitter thought why did everyone want to use him then throw him away. The guards walked in then resumed their post like nothing happened. Certain they weren't going to attack him. He fell asleep.

Present day  
"So is your blood special because of the founder"mikasa asked  
"Yes but there are other reasons as well" he answered  
"Well what are they"Jean said  
"Let me tell you the history of this world in the beginning-"


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History

The beginning  
Humans use to be an advanced race with flying metal birds moving vehicles and Advanced medicine but they were greedy they wished to defeat death they wanted to have more power to rule over everything. 

Then the experiments started,scientist in the previous years discovered a certain flower (Lila Blume).Over time they created a serum and used it on innocent people the scientist notice something whoever was injected with a serum would turn into a giant humanoid beast later called titans. However they were rabid and had a taste for human flesh they were the perfect weapons to be used in war as they had extraordinary healing powers the only problem was controlling them, the government funded the scientist in their research however instead of creating a device to control the pure titans they created a person the coordinate Ymir. 

Over the years the experiment improved creating what we call Titan shifters they created 9 in total but they rebelled and these shifters used the pure titans and their own power to get revenge on humans.

The most powerful being Ymir however she eventually died but not before giving her powers to one of her daughters creating the founding Titan. Each Titan has its own unique power and a clan in which the Titan stays in. After many, many years they finally conquered humanity leaving them to be ruled by the titans.  
The founder changed the pure titans back humans and created a lesser form of the serum to inject into the prisoners of war so they would not turn into pure titans right away but were now connected to the pathways, they experimented on them to improve the power of the titans however the new founder put a stop to it and the subjects of Ymir 'people born with the serum descendants of those injected or those injected with the lesser serum' lived in peace for several. 

However humans began another experiment to rebel and turned the serum into a gas releasing it to the public throughout the world, those not connected to the pathways immediately turned into titans the founder refused to help them and took the subjects of Ymir to paradise island and created walls around them (although many of them were left behind) to prevent more conflict the king placed the renunciation of war on the founder and wiped the people's memories.

Over time the people who didn't turn into titans or were left behind went to the 8 Titan shifters for protection from the pure titans, over time they created and ruled a big city Valhalla there were other cities ruled by the Titan shifters and small villages or towns however Valhalla was the biggest and was where the people and those resulting in the titans experiments lived they were all told lies believing regarding the serum and many criminals were subjected to experiments and turned into pure titans and put on paradise island. Grisha Yeager was a member attack Titan noble family (which is the smallest one) and a top scientist to improve Titan powers ,he married a member from the beast Titan family and had a son.

Soon after he inherited the attack Titan from his father and tasked in finding Ymir's body and the rest of original owners of the titans to improve the serum grisha eventually found them however refused to tell them where they were buried as he knew many people would die. He then ran away to the walls to find the founder. 

He got married and had a second son which surprised him as children of titans were rare incredibly so. he knew that the other shifters would be after him and his son he experimented on himself and Eren with the original titans blood to create a perfect Titan shifter. He stole the founder and gave both Titans to Eren.

Present day  
"That's the history of the titans" they all looked shocked at him  
"Was that how you were able to control the titans at paradise" asked Armin  
Eren nodded  
"I'm confused what's monkey mans roll in this" Levi said 

"Like I said he's my older brother when dad went to the island he wanted to take zeke along but zeke refused and because he is part of the beast Titan noble family he inherited the beast titan"  
"I can't believe it all this time it was human beings that caused all this death"  
"Connie-!"

"You said human being were extremely advanced was it like Valhalla? Oh is every one on the island a subject of Ymir? Is that flower still around?What was the deal tybur offered you?How-!"  
"Hanji yes it was even more advanced than Valhalla  
Yes everyone on paradise is a subject of Ymir most people are here as well  
No the flower is not around I destroyed them  
As for the deal it was to put it simply 'submit to the us become our servant and a lab rat. At the time I didn't know children of titans were rare and I didnt know what my father did to me" 

Tch Levi thought as hanji kept bombarding Eren with questions he supposed now there was no titans around she had to focus her crazy mind on something else.  
"- how did you become king of that place? How many cities are there? Do you rule them all?what about the towns?"  
"Are you going to keep talking?" he asked  
Erne looked up "who are you talking to me or hanji"  
"Both"  
Eren nodded and began telling his story where he left off..)

The beginning  
Humans use to be an advanced race with flying metal birds moving vehicles and Advanced medicine but they were greedy they wished to defeat death they wanted to have more power to rule over everything. 

Then the experiments started,scientist in the previous years discovered a certain flower (Lila Blume).Over time they created a serum and used it on innocent people the scientist notice something whoever was injected with a serum would turn into a giant humanoid beast later called titans. However they were rabid and had a taste for human flesh they were the perfect weapons to be used in war as they had extraordinary healing powers the only problem was controlling them, the government funded the scientist in their research however instead of creating a device to control the pure titans they created a person the coordinate Ymir. 

Over the years the experiment improved creating what we call Titan shifters they created 9 in total but they rebelled and these shifters used the pure titans and their own power to get revenge on humans.

The most powerful being Ymir however she eventually died but not before giving her powers to one of her daughters creating the founding Titan. Each Titan has its own unique power and a clan in which the Titan stays in. After many, many years they finally conquered humanity leaving them to be ruled by the titans.  
The founder changed the pure titans back humans and created a lesser form of the serum to inject into the prisoners of war so they would not turn into pure titans right away but were now connected to the pathways, they experimented on them to improve the power of the titans however the new founder put a stop to it and the subjects of Ymir 'people born with the serum descendants of those injected or those injected with the lesser serum' lived in peace for several. 

However humans began another experiment to rebel and turned the serum into a gas releasing it to the public throughout the world, those not connected to the pathways immediately turned into titans the founder refused to help them and took the subjects of Ymir to paradise island and created walls around them (although many of them were left behind) to prevent people going after them place the renounce of war on the founder and wiped the people's memories.

Over time the people who didn't turn into titans or were left behind went to the 8 Titan shifters for protection and they created and ruled a big city Valhalla (really big) there were other cities ruled by the Titan shifters and small villages or towns however Valhalla was the biggest and was where the people and those resulting in the titans experiments lived they were all told lies believing regarding the serum and many criminals were subjected to experiments and turned into pure titans and put on paradise island. Grisha Yeager was a member attack Titan noble family (which is the smallest one) and a top scientist to improve Titan powers ,he married a member from the beast Titan family and had a son.

Soon after he inherited the attack Titan from his father and tasked in finding Ymir's body and the rest of original owners of the titans to improve the serum grisha eventually found them however refused to tell them where they were buried as he knew many people would die. He then ran away to the walls to find the founder. 

He got married and had a second son which surprised him as children of titans were rare incredibly so. he knew that the other shifters would be after him and his son he experimented on himself and Eren with the original titans blood to create a perfect Titan shifter. He stole the founder and gave both Titans to Eren.

Present day  
"That's the history of the titans" they all looked shocked at him  
"Was that how you were able to control the titans at paradise" asked Armin  
Eren nodded  
"I'm confused what's monkey mans roll in this" Levi said 

"Like I said he's my older brother when dad went to the island he wanted to take zeke along but zeke refused and because he is part of the beast Titan noble family he inherited the beast titan"  
"I can't believe it all this time it was human beings that caused all this death"  
"Connie-!"

"You said human being were extremely advanced was it like Valhalla? Oh is every one on the island a subject of Ymir? Is that flower still around?What was the deal tybur offered you?How-!"  
"Hanji yes it was even more advanced than Valhalla  
Yes everyone on paradise is a subject of Ymir most people are here as well  
No the flower is not around I destroyed them  
As for the deal it was to put it simply 'submit to the us become our servant and a lab rat. At the time I didn't know children of titans were rare and I didnt know what my father did to me" 

Tch Levi thought as hanji kept bombarding Eren with questions he supposed now there was no titans around she had to focus her crazy mind on something else.  
"- how did you become king of that place? How many cities are there? Do you rule them all?what about the towns?"  
"Are you going to keep talking?" he asked  
Erne looked up "who are you talking to me or hanji"  
"Both"  
Eren nodded and began telling his story where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifters can hardly have children. So instead many have relatives they give their Titan powers to. Also there is no 13 year curse titans can choose when they give their powers away. But it must be before they die.


	8. Escape

853 March  
Eren looked around, he was strapped to the chair again ,his wounds healing and tears streaming down his face. The Torture 'session' lasted for what felt like hours. Eventually he healed and two guards passed out drunk while the other was staring at him weirdly he was also drunk he swayed as he went to put the metal collar around Erens neck. 

He unstrapped him and started to chain him to the wall it was the perfect chance to escape but he had to be patient and wait for the war hammer to leave he would never get out otherwise. As the guard finished he went up to Eren and whispered in his ear " you look good in those" he said as he started touching him.  
'FUCK' Eren thought, he still had the gag on ,the guard began to feel him up he started rising to his chest and kissing his neck but he was now reachable for Eren to head butt away.  
"You little shit your really asking for it aren't you" he held erens head back and placed his hand on-  
"HEY" zeke shouted  
Oh thank god he didn't want to think about what was going to happen to him if his brother didn't come on time. Zeke told him to leave.  
"No"  
"What would your wife think"  
"Tch whatever" he walked out of the prison.  
Zeke paled as he looked at the blood and medical instruments on the table and quickly turned to Eren "You alright" he took the gag off his mouth  
"Yeah I'm fine been better" he said before collapsing

Eventually 2 weeks past and the day came to finally break free from the accursed prison. It started with tybur leaving. Zeke sat at a table eating breakfast on he hid some away and brought it down to his poor brother who looked inch's away from death. He drank some of Erens blood and used the pathways to walk past the guards "We're getting you out today" erens face lit up "finally" zeke left the prison giving Eren the keys to his chains.

The next day  
Tybur looked at the scenery .The guards were killed by Eren in a brutal way. He wanted his revenge. They were pinned to the wall with their organs ripped out of them, they were burned and beaten with limbs missing. She was certain Eren had made sure they felt every bit of pain, his torture probably lasted hours she didn't care they didn't do their jobs, now her pet was out of his cage running wild somewhere. She sighed and looked over at her assistant " tell every guard to look for him and to bring him back here use any means necessary" he needs to obey she thought  
He will no matter what.

Eren was sitting a basement it wasn't disgusting or rotten. It was clean and warm.  
When Eren got out of his cell and tied the guards up he didn't know how long zeke would be ,he had to open a secret doorway that would lead them from the tyburs house or more like a castle, so decided to have some fun. He tied one to the chair in the middle of the room and ruthlessly tortured him letting the others watch in horror. There was only so much he could do as they couldn't heal like him.  
So as soon as he was done he pinned him to the wall and moved on. When zeke found Eren he was laughing as he was ripping a limb off his victim with his bare hands. The man was dead ,thankfully but that didn't seem to stop Eren. 

"Hey stop" zeke said grabbing his arm Eren looked up, he was covered in blood which made zeke cringe "we need to go"

Eren shivered at the memory. As him and zeke escaped they killed many people before stepping outside. A long year of torture and being underground made a him forget the sun or the sky he looked up and slightly smiled. When they finally made it to the safe house in the city a raven haired women was there. He went into the showers and cleaned. And for the first time in over 2 years he looked in the mirror. He saw his reflection glaring at him with dull eyes, his hair was long and greasy from not showering. He was painfully skinny with scars littered all over his body from when he couldn't heal, his skin was ashen and he had blood all over him. 

Eren stepped into the shower letting his worries wash away with the water he just wanted to forget everything. He stepped out and put the spare clothes zeke got out for him. Stepping out of the bathroom and into another room he saw a bed and went over to it. Feeling incredibly tired, his eyes closed.

Zeke was looked at his little brother he was rolling around in his sleep having nightmare. He didn't blame him for what he did to those guards, it didn't surprise either no one could go through that and be completely fine. He sighed, trying to calm Eren he put a blanket over him and went to his own room.

"We need to stop the tyburs experiments on people and stop them from trying to conquer the world" zeke and the black haired women ,Frieda, both sat at a table eating a pie. Eren was eating as well but was only given a small portion because they didn't want him to throw up. Zeke looked at his brother who seemed distance and depressed. He made a note, to ensure he makes his brother go to therapy or something as soon as possible.  
"but how, there's only three of us here" Frieda asked  
"What about the others?"  
"I told them to leave the city. It got to dangerous for the rebellion here the Titan families are becoming more harsh as you know ,they've even set a curfew!"  
"What about the hidden city"

They know they can't win against the titans they wouldn't let us in with the tyburs sniffing around looking for us" she put down her spoon "they don't want to start a war with Valhalla and the rest of the Titan cities"  
"what is this place" Eren said with a depressed  
Tone.  
She looked at him "not every human is reliant on the titans many left and started their own cities or small villages they've been at peace with the titans but their on thin ice as the titans have been waiting for an excuse to attack them and convince the public that it's for the greater good. They've already conquered a lot of 'em. But anyway that's why they won't help our rebellion their too scared" Frieda explained  
Eren nodded 

"Yes they might of ignored us in the past but now we have something on our side" zeke reasoned  
"This to do with him" Frieda points towards Eren who looked down at his half eaten meal "I'm not hungry"  
"Eren you need to eat you need your strength" zeke looked at the both of them "tomorrow we'll be travelling to the hidden city"  
"But they won't let us in" she argued " they won't support us"  
"Like you said this is to do with him"

Present day  
"So there are other places" hanji said  
"Yes there are but many of them the titans conquered because they wanted to control the world that's one of the reasons they destroyed the walls"  
Everyone went silent at that. Levi gritted his teeth "bastards"  
"They also wanted to claim the founding Titan for themselves" Eren continued  
Armin felt sorry for his friend first the war against the titans, banishment, then the prison, now a war against tybur at least they got the chance to relax after the Titan war.  
"But anyway we started making our way to the hidden city. I could hardly sleep or eat and as a result I became extremely weak-"


	9. The rebellion

Eren looked down at the soup Frieda made. It smelt nice but he had no appetite. Both his brother and Frieda looked at him anxiously waiting for him to eat. In the prison the guards used to force feed him and if he threw up they would gag him and make him swallow it again and again as many times as it took. Zeke knew this and didn't want to force feed Eren but if he kept skipping meals it might have to come to that.  
They were sitting on a mountain and were only a few days away from the hidden city they had travelled for a week on zekes beast Titan only stopping for him to get rest.  
Even though he was doing the work he insisted on eren eating more than him.  
Eventually he took a few spoonfuls of the soup (which satisfied the both of them) and pushed it away. He tried to fall asleep but only managed to get a few hours. He was getting weaker and weaker every day.

Frieda was looking at the boy ,he said he was 18 but looked small because of malnutrition. She knew he was not a normal Titan shifter and that he was suppose to help them convince the leaders of the hidden city to aid them in the rebellion but looking at him now, she didn't think that would happen.  
He looked sickly and weak ,if zeke hadn't told her who and what he was she would of ran away to the nearest safe house rather then help the rebellion. She sighed inwardly. 

If they get him back to a normal size then things might be alright if they can he's still refusing eat much. Zeke was originally planning on telling Eren what had happened to him when he was young. But decided against that until he got better.

"Come on Eren eat something" it was the next morning and zeke was shoving bread in his face. Of course he was refused and turned his head to the side.  
"I want to sleep leave me alone"  
"Not unless you eat something it doesn't have to be a lot just this" zeke harassed  
Eren sighed and took a few bites out of the bread. Content his brother left him alone and he fell asleep.

Frieda and zeke watched Eren in silence. He was going to die if he kept this up.  
"Oi" Frieda said trying to get zekes attention "how the hell is he suppose to convince the leaders of the hidden city to help us! Look at him"  
"We just have to get some weight on him I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Even if he does start eating properly now he won't be healthy enough by the time we get there. We're only a few days away and-"she reasoned  
"Then what are saying we should do!" He said angrily  
"We should go to a safe house until he gets better" 

"Tybur probably would come after us" he countered  
"Well we're more likely to get help from the city if he's healthy and we can use the time to contact someone to help Eren" she said  
"Fine" he said in defeat he stood up and walked away.

Eventually when Eren woke up they told him the news and to be honest he couldn't care less. Zeke transformed and he carried both Eren and Frieda to the nearest safe house. they travelled for a few hours until they made it to the house. It was nice and stylish with an open plan but it was hidden in plain sight. Walking in Eren picked a room to go to sleep in.  
He was laying on the bed drifting off when he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it as he wasn't bothered to get up. Again someone knocked at the door, groaning he got up to open it.  
"What's wrong zeke?" He drowsily said  
"I'm just checking to see how you were doing and that dinner will be done soon"

"Dinner? We just ate" he quickly responded  
"That was breakfast Eren"  
Eren groaned he hated eating it always made him sick and zeke always made him eat more than he wanted and right now he just wanted to sleep. Eventually he nodded and trudged out of the room and over to the table.  
Frieda smiled pushing a small portion of food towards him. He sighed and began eating the food. After a few bites Eren felt nauseous his stomach grumbled, he felt like he was going to be sick. Placing his hand over his mouth Eren ran to a bathroom and threw up.  
"S-sorry zeke" he said while hunched over  
Zeke patted his back slowly "it's alright It's not your fault" Eren felt extremely dizzy he wanted to go back to bed. He told zeke who helped him back to the room and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"I've contacted my friend he said he'll be here soon"Frieda informed  
Zeke nodded "let's go finish eating" 

"Eren wake up Eren"zeke gently shook his brother he tried to swat him away  
"Hey you've been asleep for like 10 hours you need to get up it's not good for you Eren"  
He groaned and got up with the help of his brother "I'm still tired" he told zeke who rolled his eyes  
"Come on there's someone here I want you to meet"

Aggghhhh Eren though as he dragged himself out of bed. "Who are you" he asked the man in the living room “my names Tom and you are”  
“Eren” he said in a deadpan voice “why are you here?”  
“Well Eren I’m here to help them and you”  
“What” he didn’t like where this was going  
“Well I’m a psychologist and I want to help” he said  
“Wha-“  
“Eren please we’re getting worried about you. Your not well”  
He wanted to say he was fine but he knew that wasn’t true.  
“Please Eren” Frieda begged

He nodded so zeke and Frieda left the room. Tom indicated for him to sit down. 

“He has depression” Tom began “I’ve given him medicine and you should introduce lighter dishes for him so he can’t throw up easy and give him small portions. And let him know he can trust you from what he told me he feels like he’s being used”  
“Ahh” Frieda gave zeke an accusing look  
“h-hey it wasn’t just me-” he began to argue  
“Listen I’m helping and supporting the rebellion but sometimes instead of just dragging people to help you ,you should just ask” Tom said “especially in Erens case let him want to help you willingly”

Zeke nodded and thought about these words. As soon as Tom left he went to erens room knocking on the door. Luckily Eren wasn’t asleep this time he was just reading “oh hi what did Tom say?”  
“Eren I’m sorry” he said unexpectedly “I shouldn’t have put such a heavy load on you after everything you’ve been through after everything I’ve put you through. You don’t have to come to the hidden city of you don’t want to” zeke closed his eyes preparing for the worst  
“It’s fine” Eren responded “I want revenge on tybur and besides a lot people are suffering because of tybur and if people with the power to stop it ,run away there will be no one left to stop them”

He held out his hand for zeke who took it.  
“But first I want you to get better, we can stay here as long as you want” zeke said


	10. Ambush

They spent the next few weeks at the house. Eren started getting better and eating properly but he still had nightmares. Tom continued helping him and the two grew close eventually becoming friends. Eren was having his daily check up when it happened.

"Alright jump in the scale" Tom ordered

Eren did as he asked "good you've gained more weight"

"Not as much as I had hoped" he responded bitterly "calm down it's not easier getting over a trauma you should be proud you've done tremendously well" he said with a smile.

Eren couldn't help but smile back.

He went to his room and eventually fell asleep.

He was awakened by a loud noise and a tremor that shook him off his bed.

"GET UP" tom shouted "come on we need to go" Eren was dragged off the bed and forced to his feet "what's going on" he asked

"The armoured appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Zekes fighting him now but we need to get you out first" Tom explained

They rushed out of the house and ran into the nearby forest.

Reiner threw a punch which zeke dodged, he then grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of the house. Guns aimed at him as he swatted soldiers out of the trees.

Something shot into erens arm and he saw a group of soldiers of the ground with guns in their hands. Eren grabbed Frieda and Tom then pushed them behind a rock. He then sprinted towards the group that was shooting at them and transformed into a Titan. The soldiers nearby got wiped out by the explosion and Eren used his fist to crush the others. He looked over at zeke who was being cornered and ran over to him. The chains that secured zekes wrist were quickly cut by Eren. The two brothers started killing the soldiers. Reiner got up and grabbed erens leg, swinging him into the forest. Eren quickly got up and hardened his fist. He dodged Reiners punch and threw an uppercut at him, Eren then punched him in the side of his face and and used his leg to trip him up. Courtesy of Annie.

"Eren we need to go" zeke said in his Titan form

Eren nodded and they both ran to where Tom and Frieda were.

"Good to see your alive" Frieda said

"Hey let's hurry and get out of here" suggested Tom

Eren placed his hand down and they both climbed on. He brand his hand up to the side of his shoulder, they jumped off, grabbing his hair for security.

Both the titans instantly ran out of the forest only to get hit by massive amounts of explosions. Eren brought his hands up to protect Frieda and Tom while he fell of the ground.

His head felt heavy for a moment but he eventually gathered enough strength to lift his head up, he saw zekes Titan form with no limbs. Eren felt a rush of cold air and realised Frieda and Tom were helping him out if his Titan.

"Pet where are youuu" tybur said

Eren looked around ,they were surrounded by large guns and a lot of soldiers which were coming closer and closer. Eren felt sick he was still quite weak so he couldn't even stand up let alone change into a Titan. Tom lifted him up and they both fell onto the ground ,tybur appeared before them with a chain in her hand.

"Look I've got a nice collar" she held the chain up mockingly "I think it'll look lovely on you"

Eren gritted his teeth. He looked over at zeke who appeared to have climbed out of his titan. He looked around desperately.

"Pet listen to me" she demanded " I will kill your friends here and you will go back to your cage, this all could've been avoided if you only listened to me in the beginning I thought you would of learnt that by now when all your friends got killed inside the walls all because of your stubbornness"

The soldiers lifted up their weapons, ready to fire. Eren closed his eyes.

BANG

He expected pain but to nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw tybur soldiers falling.

"COME ON" a loud voice shouted

Chaos erupted ,loud canons and guns were fired. Eren was dragged away by Tom and zeke followed.

"Oi hurry up" a man appeared with several others behind him.

Eren was taken to a passage which was underneath a large tree. It was dirty and disgusting.

"John!" Friedas voice said in surprise.

"Glad we came right?" the man-John smirked

"Where are we?" Eren asked

"Underground tunnels, they travel throughout the entire continent hardly anyone knows about them. We found them when we were planning the rebellion" John answered

"Don't worry Eren we'll be safe" zeke reassured

He looked back and saw the light disappear and a thought came to mind "wait that can't of have been everyone"

"They know the risk, we can't have tybur know about these tunnels she'll block them off" Frieda said "and you're more important we need you to get to the hidden city"

Eren clenched his fist but said nothing. "Don't worry they'll only get arrested ,hopefully" Frieda said the last part quietly.

Eventually they took a break and settled down. Tom placed him on the floor and he was given some bread and cheese.

"Tell me now! Why would the hidden city change their mind about the rebellion if they knew I was involved" Eren asked sternly "I know I'm the founder but I can't use my powers properly"

"Listen ,although most people by now are subjects of Ymir not everyone is the hidden city is the biggest non- eldian settlement and they are threatened with war" zeke explained "tybur wants everything to be a subject of Ymir so she and her family can control everything"

"Valhalla conquered many places similar to the hidden city and they released a gas to turn them into subjects of Ymir. If they know your the founder it reassures them that even if they get turned into an eldian they know you will be on their side and that you will be able to control the titans and eldians easily winning the war" Frieda said

"They won't trust me completely" Eren said

"Yes they will ask you to do something" Frieda responded

"What?" He asked

"They will ask you to a gelübde" she said "a vow which you cannot break"

Eren nodded "how is that possible"

Zeke looked at his brother "a gift from grisha but I don't know how is possible. I suppose we'll find out soon" he paused "Eren listen you understand completely now why tybur wants you”

“To control me” he answered

Zeke nodded “whoever controls you controls the eldians”

Tom helped Eren up and the group ran through the narrow tunnels. After a few hours the deemed it safe enough to exit and go above ground. Eren offered to transform but was shouted at by everyone saying he needed to preserve strength. Zeke transformed, Frieda, Tom and Eren climbed on his shoulders. John and the others went back underground, saying they’ll meet them at the hidden city. Saying their goodbyes they both left with haste.

“Pick up the paste zeke” Frieda said

“Well I’ve been running for hours non-stop”zeke responded while panting “I need a rest”

“I can run the rest of the way” Eren offered which earned him a glare from his brother “you said we’re only a few days away so we can swap when one of us gets too tired”

“You’re too weak right now it’s not good for you” zeke countered

Eren huffed and zeke rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine zeke can run until sunset and we can all take a break” Tom suggested

“Yeah but we can cover more ground if I’m helping” he said

“It takes a lot more energy to transform at night not all Titan shifters can do it and even if you could you could hardly walk after you fought Reiner” Frieda added

‘Really must she add her input’ Eren thought

“Actually it was after I got shot with those cannon things that I couldn’t walk” he said

They ignored him so he just sighed loudly. He hated feeling useless and dependable it annoyed him.

**Present day (854)**

“So after that little argument we all made our way to the hidden city. They weren’t exactly welcoming but it could of been worse” Eren explained

“Wait I have a question” Armin announced “You said your father experimented on you is that-“

“Yes it is true but at this point in the story i didn’t know about it, zeke said he was going to tell me after we escaped the tyburs but decided not to, so I could get over my depressive state” Eren answered

Armin was still convinced Eren was still going through a depressive stage but didn’t question it.

“Is the hidden city still here?” Sasha asked

Eren smiled softly and said “spoilers”


	11. The hidden city

**853**

"Oi, must you be so clumsy zeke" Frieda scolded

"It was an accident"he responded

The four of them were sitting in a clearing with a small fire in the centre, zeke went to get some more food but he tripped over a stone falling face flat on the ground.

He mumbled some intelligible words but was quickly forgotten by Frieda.

Eren looked at his food, he wasn't really hungry so he discarded it his meal and turned to tom.

"Shouldn't we be getting there as fast as we can, tybur probably has people searching for us" Eren stated in a bored tone

"Yeah but zekes still too weak" Tom said dismissively

"That's not my point" Eren responded coldly

"Enough Eren!" Zeke shouted he sat down with his bowl and looked at him sternly "if you want to help why don't you focus on regaining your strength, I see you haven't finished your dinner and yet your so adamant about helping us when you can't even help yourself"

Eren glowered at him "I've taken energy from the sun today I don't need to eat and besides you lot always give me more then I can eat"

"I don't believe you" zeke stared

Eren clenched his jaw, he was sick and tired of everyone treating him like a cripple. He could agree that he wasn't at his best but they were currently in a life or death situation, they needed his help. He clicked his tongue and got up.

"Oi where are you going?" Frieda asked

"A walk" he answered

He walked through the forest and came across a lake, he sat down and started throwing stones across it. He sighed, perhaps he was being melodramatic. They had his best interests at heart after all but it still annoyed him.

He heard twigs snap behind him and quickly grabbed a stone off the ground. Turning around he lifted the stone up only for it to be zeke.

His brother lifted his hands in surrender "I seemed to have caught you at a bad time"

Eren sighed in annoyance, he ignored zekes remark and turned around to face the lake.

"Eren what's wrong" zeke asked

"Nothing" he responded

" I know you feel like we don't trust you but that isn't true we're just trying to help" zeke said

Eren didn't answer he just kept looking at the lake.

"Pls tell me what's wrong, Tom said you've been ignoring him during your sessions he's getting worried about you" he said

Eren ignored him again

"Are you upset with me" he asked

"Eren I wan-" 

Eren quickly turned to face his brother "You think I can't hear what you, Tom and Frieda talk about! You think I don't know that you're discussing me! I'm not deaf! I can hear Tom when he says I'm not ready or I'm too unstable or unpredictable! No you don't trust me no one does!" He screamed

Zeke just looked at his younger brother but he didn't say anything.

"I thought you were going to help me but your just using me" Eren felt tears in his eyes "your just using me like everyone else does"

"But I gave you a choice" zeke defended

"A choice! If I had run away tybur would have hunted me down... in fact would you have even let me leave or would you have taken me against my will because you can't let the founders powers get into someone else's hand"

Zeke remained silent but this only angered Eren more.

"That's all I am to anyone I'm just something to be used, it's- it's all his fault for giving me the titans power I hate it, it's caused nothing but misery for me! N-no one cares about me not even m-my own friends I don't understand this power and I-I just want it g-gone" Eren was breathing quickly and erratically, it took a moment for him to realise that he was having a panic attack. He felt Dizzy and his knees felt weak.

"Calm down Eren" zeke said with his hands up almost like he was trying to calm down a wild animal. That didn't help Erens case.

"I-I don't want to be a monster I'm n-not a monster! Why d-does everyone hurt m-me? wh-"

He collapsed but zeke quickly caught him.

"Calm down ok I'm sorry alright" zeke said his voice becoming strained "I didn't -I just- I'm sorry please forgive me I just want to protect you, you're my only family left I'm sorry. No one will hurt you and I- we care about you Eren please calm down"

After a few minutes Erens breathing eased and he started crying "I don't understand W-why I did that I d-didn't mean to hurt my friends I-I thought they said they would be by my side f-forever and they promised they would h-help me understand this power b-but they lied

I'm tired zeke, I'm tired of fighting"

Zeke rubbed his little brothers back "it's alright I promise to help you in any way I can I won't lie I swear"

Eren sniffled and he stood up properly, zeke gave him a handkerchief and they walked back to the camp.

"Brotherly bonding moment" Frieda snarked as she watch zeke put a blanket over Eren who fell asleep a few minutes after they arrived at the camp.

"if you must know then yes" zeke hissed

"We could hear you two shouting at each other" Frieda said

"It wasn't shouting it was just raised voices" zeke defended

"Well I'm glad he's sleeping properly and not 11 hours a day" Tom added

"11 hours" Frieda exclaimed

"Yeah I kept track but he hasn't slept today so he'll be fine" Tom said

Zeke sat down next to erens sleeping form "he's been through a lot he doesn't deserve this" he said sadly. He placed his hand on erens head "I think he's starting to remember what grisha did to him, I saw some of his memories. It's only a matter of time before he remembers everything"

"Let's hope he can handle it" Frieda said

The next day

They were walking along the forest floor and because they had to leave the safe house early, they weren't exactly in practical clothing.

Erens shoes were ripped,his clothes were worn and dirty

Tom was covered in mud and Frieda...

Well she managed to keep clean somehow.

Zeke was also covered in dirt but not as badly due to him being in his Titan form.

When they had gotten close enough to the hidden city they had to walk on foot otherwise the gates wouldn't open.

Eren was daydreaming through most of the walk so he didn't notice how tired his legs were until they started going uphill.

"Where is the city?"Eren asked

"In the mountains" Tom responded "They built it there when titans first invaded. They were everywhere and obviously they couldn't build the 50 meter wall like the 145th king did and they didn't go to one of the 8 titans, so they built city surrounded by natural walls, the mountains. After about 40 years titans were wiped from the continent, so they started branching out and creating towns. That's when Valhalla attacked them so now the mountains hide them from Valhalla because no one knows where it is and no one knows it's in the mountains"

"But how do you know?" Eren questioned

"Well the hidden city aided the rebellion at first so we know where it is, of course only top members do because tyburs always trying to sneak traitors and spy's into our ranks" Tom said

Eren nodded

They were walking downhill now and after several hours Eren looked up to see a large wall of stone.

"We're here" Frieda announced

They walked down to the bottom of the stone wall and Eren began to see an opening.

"I'll talk to them wait here" zeke said

He walked to the gap in he wall while the others waited patiently in the forest. It took a little while but zeke finally came back and indicated to them to follow.

They walked to the opening in the mountain, two guards appeared "this is him?" They asked looking at Eren. Zeke nodded

They pulled out a blind fold and restraints "sorry to do this but you're the founder we don't know the extent of your powers" one said

"That doesn't matter-" Eren began

"Yes it does or you won't be able to enter the city don't worry your friends will have chains on too" the guard said sternly "all of you are to hand over your weapons"

The other three nodded however Eren was still reluctant.

"Eren please" zeke pleaded

Eren looked at him then back at, he saw his hands in front of him and cuffs being put on his wrist. He, reluctantly, nodded

They tied the blindfold around his eyes and wrapped fabric around his wrist and feet, putting the chains on them. Lastly they put a gag in his mouth.

"It's going to be fine Eren" Frieda said encouragingly

'No it isn't' Eren thought as he pulled at the cuffs in front of him, the fabric would stop him from cutting himself and turning into a Titan.

They started searching him for weapons and pulled out a dagger from his pocket, he heard them so the same to the others.

Eventually someone dragged him to the cave. He couldn't see anything so he felt like he was going to trip or walk into something.

They continued walking for several minutes until Eren heard voices ahead.

“Zeke!

What the hell are they doing here” one said

“Their here to see the king” a guard said

“Really! How come no one told us”

“Because we’re not obliged to” the guard responded “open the gate”

There were some more muffled noises followed by the loud sound of metal. He was pushed forward towards the gate where he heard even more people and noises. He was stopped by someone and told to lift his leg up.

“Don’t worry your just getting in a cart” someone said in an attempt to reassure him.

He felt a platform underneath him as he lifted himself up. Eren sat down and the cart suddenly moved, making him fall forward.

Again muffled voices were heard which caused him to worry, he couldn’t hear any of the others and he was under the assumption he was the only one who was gagged.

After about half an hour of riding in the cart it stopped. Someone took his arm and guided him out of the cart and towards somewhere else. They walked up some stairs and he heard more people talking and doors being open. The ground changed its texture to become soft and smooth, Eren heard more footsteps in the ground and doors opening.

He was hurried forward before coming to a stop.

“Your majesty” Eren heard his brother say.

“You kept your word and brought the founder to us” and unfamiliar voice said “alright zeke you’ve peaked my interest”


	12. Negotiations

A sudden light entered erens vision as the blindfold was taken off of him. He looked around the room and saw an impressive golden throne in front of him and sitting on that throne was a man wearing gold and white robes, he had short dark hair and a dark complexion. Eren looked around the room and saw his brother with his hands bound,he saw Frieda and Tom behind zeke with their hands behind their backs. Several guards were stationed around the room and two were standing behind him, their were other people as well, some with papers in their hands writing furiously and others looked nervous. 

Ahem someone cleared their throat "Founder" the king said. Eren turned his head back to the man "I apologise for the restraints however we have to take precautions

I also wish to know your intentions before letting you go"

"M-my intentions?" Eren repeated

"Yes I believe zeke has informed you about the war" the man explained "we wish to know what you plan to do about it"

Silence filled the room as they waited for his answer, Eren notice one of the guards gripping his gun tightly. As soon as he saw this movement panicked flooded his head, this was the walls all over again! If he didn't answer correctly and to their liking they'd kill him.

"I want to stop the war" Eren responded "and help people"

The king visibly relaxed "very well I'm glad that we will be able to come to an agreement..please take their restraint off and take them too their rooms" he smiled slightly "you'll be next to each other so you needn't worry"

Eren felt the cuffs come off and he was ushered out of the room. People gave him strange looks as he left, he wasn't wanted there.

He was led down a corridor and several flights of stairs heavily guarded, he knew why, the guards were to keep him in check not protect him. Eventually he was led into his room. "You are not permitted to leave" one of the guards said

"But-!" Eren began

"Your food will be brought to you the only time you can leave is if one of the guards escort you" he continued "no exceptions however we do allow people to visit so don't worry about your friends alright?"

Eren nodded he was having a silent panic attack but he kept a straight face on. They closed the door and Eren turned to have look at his room. It was big, it had a king size bed and a lavish carpet, Eren noted how there was no windows. He went over to the wardrobe and saw several sets of clothes.

A knock at his caught his attention. A guard entered followed by Frieda, zeke and Tom.

"Eren!" Frieda ran up to give him a hug

"Are you alright Eren" zeke asked

"I'm fine" he lied "What are you doing here I thought we had to stay in our rooms"

"What!" Zeke exclaimed "you have to stay in here?"

"Don't you?" Eren asked nervously

Zeke clenched his fist

"Oi calm down" Tom said to zeke, he turned to look at Eren "I'm sorry but they have eldian citizens as well as non-eldians so they're probably just being cautious"

"Is that why I'm underground" Eren asked

"Y-yeah" Tom responded

Eren nodded and turned to zeke "what'll happen now"

"Well we'll have a few meetings and come to an agreement... then they'll officially declare war, if everything goes according to plan" zeke responded

"They don't trust me" Eren said "did you see the way they were looking at me"

"They wee probably just worried" Frieda said

"Some of them were scared yes but others looked...." Eren trailed off

"They were ,most likely, judging your condition. You don't look well but I've explained the situation to them for worry" zeke informed

"You've explained how I was captured. Aren't they wondering why I didn't get out with my powers" Eren said impassively

"I've also explained how you can't fully control it" zeke nervously explained

"What" Eren responded in a deadly tone

"H-hey we need to tell the truth, it'll be even worse for us if we lie and they find out" Tom said nervously looking at the guard.

"But-" Eren began

"Oi it doesn't matter, they'll be grateful about having two Titan shifters in their ranks and they'll be happy you're not in tyburs hands" Frieda intervened

Eren nodded and he decided to quickly change the tipis "I have a question, why is it tybur and zeke can control part of the founders powers with my blood but I can't" 

Zeke looked down at his shoes "it's a long story" he said quickly

"Well you best fucking tell me!"Eren sternly responded

"Not now!" zeke said, gritting his teeth

Eren was about to respond only to be stopped but by the guard. So it seemed like everyone was keeping secrets from him. The three exited his room leaving him alone with his thoughts. He was tempted just to run away, to leave and never return but he wasn't delusional; someone would catch up sooner or later. He sighed and entered his bathroom. He ran a bath filled with hot water and used soap he didn't recognised the smell of. He took off his clothes and went in letting the water cover his entire body, relief also washed over as the water did. His body ached from sleeping on the ground and he felt a headache come on.

He winced at the contact of the soap on his arm. He turned it over and saw his work. Scratches, cuts and bite mark scars covered his wrist all the way up until his elbow. They were healed but were still sore. He was forced to heal before they entered the hidden city because they would've noticed as they searched him for cuts and bleeding wounds.

He sighed again, he didn't have anything sharp on him and there was nothing around him that could help besides he didn't want it be blatantly obvious about what he was doing.

'Will the hidden city even want someone like me in their ranks' he thought, looking at the pitiful scars.

He decided to wait patiently and see what the hidden city's response about zekes offer. He wonders if they would take it and go to war with Valhalla; and risk everything or if they would run away like cowards. He shook his head, no, of course they would take his offer, they haven't any choice.

Speaking of zeke, he couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from him.

Once he sees him again. Eren will force him to speak and tell him what he wants to know but for now he just had to wait.   
He felt his eyes close involuntarily but didn't fight it. He let exhaustion take its hold on him. He then quietly fell asleep.

'Where am..I" Eren thought. He looked to his side. He saw that his wrist were strapped down. He desperately looked around for something or someone to help him indicate where was but he only saw dark wall that looked like stone: was he underground. He saw light appearing from the darkness as it approached closer and closer.

The light illuminated his surrounding revealing that he was on a bed with his small hands and feet restrained. A small metal table with syringes and scalpels was besides him. Eren started breathing heavily as footsteps approached him at an agonisingly slow pace. Eventually around the corner a man appeared. He had black hair, with a moustache and round glasses on his face.

"D-dad?" Eren asked with a strangely high pitched voice

His father ignored him and went over to the table tying an apron around himself.

"D-dad what's going on!?" He shouted

Again his father ignored him and grabbed erens little head and held it in place, he then placed a gag over his mouth and turned his attention to the table with tools on.

Grisha brought a strings filled with liquid to the boys arm and injected him with the unknown substance.

Eren tried to struggle and call out to the insane man but he got nothing but silence as a response.   
When his father finished injecting him Eren started to feel a burning sensation al over his body. The feeling intensified and he began screaming. His father turned around, satisfied with his work and left his son withering in pain.

Eren called out to his father from behind the gag, he desperately called for help but no one heard.

'SOMEBODY' he cried 'anybody' he thought weakly.

Eren woke up screaming in the bath. He was breathing heavily and was trembling. The water was cold, freezing actually. He got up dried himself and got dressed. He couldn't stop thinking

'Was that real? N-no dad would never do that to me... what's wrong with me? I don't understand what's happening" he was unsure as to what to do. Should he tell zeke or should he leave it.

'W-what should I do? Should I -'

Knock knock

One of the guards entered the room. He spoke firmly "founder! The king has requested you at the meeting"

His partner spoke "please follow us" Eren nodded weakly, he was still shaken by that vision he had. He walked up to the guards who allowed him to exit his room.

He had a meeting with the king

**Present day**

"Woah so what happened at the meeting" hanji excitedly exclaimed

"He's was about to say if you hadn't interrupted" Levi commented, glaring at hanji from behind the desk, wait since when was a desk in here... who bring the desk!

"Ahem" Armin cleared his throat "on the subject of interruptions; can I ask something" Eren nodded

"Sorry if this seems insensitive but you said your father experimented on you but when?" Armin queried

"When I was younger he hurt me all the time and my mother. He hurt her even before I was born but it was mainly at night I think he somehow wiped my memories or something" Eren responded

"But why?" Mikasa said

Eren looked down and found a sudden interest in his shoes "He wanted a weapon, a perfect Titan"

They all looked grim and Armin patted Eren on the back.

"Wait wait wait!" Jean spoke "I'm confused, how does royal blood come into this and like you said how did tybur and zeke control, some, of the founders powers"

“I’ll explain soon” Eren started “so anyway I was walking with several other guards to the king. I walk through a massive set of doors and into a room with a large round table with people sitting around it. Zeke called me forward to my chair and so the negotiations started between the rebellion group and the leaders of the hidden city...”


End file.
